In the Beginning
by Inky Cx
Summary: In the beginning B had parents. Then they left and he was sent to Wammy's House. In the beginning B had a best friend, A. He didn't stick around long either. Now there's a new girl. Will she be able to help B? Starting from A's death to B's imprisonment and everything that happened in between.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Okie so hi again xD This is my first actual like multi chapter story. 23 chapters to be exact. At least thats what I'm aiming for. So yeah I guess we'll see how this goes.. (I hope you like it :3) Andddddd.. Action c:**

**Disclaimer: **I donut own death note. (See what I did there ^o^) I do own Evie though.

Chapter 1.  
Beginnings.

Backup.

The raven haired boy hated that name. Backup this, Backup that. It was always used in that tone that someone used when someone looked down on or was disgusted with you. That was the only tone he was used to hearing when someone spoke to him. Not that Beyond Birthday was any better, although nobody but Roger, Wammy and L knew him by that name.

B on the other hand suited him. It was just right, not to long and easy to remember and above all not some retched name his parents gave him. It was short, sweet and to the point. Nothing big and hard to pronounce. It was his alias, his coverup. A new start. B, He quite liked that name.

B sat on the edge of his bed, a new jar of strawberry jam in hand, thinking. This after all was quite usual for the boy. Another thing B hated was how no matter what he was thinking about things always seemed to find there way back to A. His beloved A and how he lost him. How he wasn't there for his friend when he most needed him, in his darkest hour. How he let him down, was never there to help or support. What horrid thoughts would run though his mind.

He would start to feel sick sometimes when the thoughts reached him. Like when you feel the flu coming on. Cold, then hot, then cold again and nauseous too, that was always the worst part. Half the time he would get up in the middle of class and leave, the thoughts distracting him too much. The teachers never moved to stop him, so why not? The more he thought about it the worse it got and lately the thoughts weren't leaving is head. Much like when you got a song stuck in your head and not matter how hard you try to get it out of your head it just kept circling around and around. They were tearing him apart from the inside out. Ruining him.

Laying on his back staring at the roof some nights B would think about what he could have done to stop it. To help A. If that were even possible. He tried not to look at A's empty bed to long. It sat stripped of the clean white sheet in the far corner by the window. B had moved it there after they removed the body. He didn't want to look at it any longer. All it did was bring back painful memories of how at night they boys would sit awake together, beds pushed right up against each other, and would talk for hours. About anything really, the topic changed like a wildfire changed directions on a windy day.

Thinking of how just under a year ago that's where is best friend, his first and probably last, would also sleep at night. Thinking to himself too, crumbling slowly, breaking from the pressure of living up to someone as great as L. How hard it must have been to go through that alone B often wondered. Bearing the weight of the world on your shoulders. It couldn't have been easy, that point proven by A being gone today. The thoughts stung.

And that fateful morning B hadn't noticed anything off about A. In fact the couple months leading up to it B noticed nothing. Not even his lifespan, which B could see floating above his head thanks to his eyes. It bothered him. B knew he should have known, should have noticed. Over time he had learned to ignore the numbers above people heads. They got real annoying real fast. He remembered at some point he had actually clued into A's lifespan and saw it was unusually low for someone his age. B had just thought that his eyes trick him and carried on clueless of to what was actually happening.

Maybe if he had noticed something he could have prevented the whole mess. He could have had A right beside him, but deep down he knew that it couldn't have been avoided. Any clear hint that his friend needed help and B would have tried his hardest. A was one who once he made up his mind it was written in stone and couldn't be changed. With that being the case B felt he understood A, as he was the same way.

B took A's death harder than anyone. A had been the only person he had ever really let in, trusted. No matter how many times Roger, Wammy or even L tried to get him to open up to them B would just ignore them and carry on with whatever he was doing. He didn't need anyone, he had himself. After all thats what his parents had carved into his brain and after they left, he convinced himself of it.

Until A had come around he had accepted that and didn't let anyone truly get to know him. Now that A was gone B was more alone than ever. Some days he just plainly accepted that, he was alone. Other days hating anything and everything that appeared before him. He would lock him room and not come out, even for dinner. The first time he did this he wasn't sure just how long he would be avoiding people, but he had made the mistake of not getting jam earlier. He ran out. B had lasted 3 hours before he went and snuck some more jam. From then on he always kept a stash of jam hidden in his room.

B always made sure to distance people off. He made sure nobody ever got close to him. If he felt they were getting to be friends he would start being rude to them or ignore them in order to make them leave him without actually having to tell them. He could save the world a whole lot of trouble by just staying out of the way. Out of peoples lives. People were bad, trust them and they would hurt you in return.

B wasn't ready for that again.

-OoO-

Evie stepped into the big plain office. She closed the door softly behind her and made her way to the chair that sat in front of the desk. "Hello...Evie." The man said glancing down at his papers to make sure he got her name right. "It is Evie, correct?"

"Yes." Evie nodded. "Evie Waters." She looked at the man, absentmindedly playing with the hair bands around her wrist. She was beyond nervous. It was her first time in a place like this and she was truly alone.

Both her parents had been in a fatal car accident last week. Killing her father on spot and putting her mother in a coma. Having nowhere else to go and not knowing when, and if, her mother would recover Evie was shipped off to Wammy's House, a school "for the gifted", she had been told. And thats where she was now, in the head office of Wammys.

Evie wasn't entirely sure how she wound up here. She wasn't gifted, she didn't think she was. Sure she was a straight A student and was a grade ahead in her science studies but that was barely anything special or "gifted". Yet it just so happened she had been found and brought to Wammys school. The only skill Evie had that didn't include anything to do with schoolwork was that she was a people person. She always seemed to feel at home surrounded by people, she got along well with everyone and always wanted people to feel their best, but that was barely a special gift. Evie figured in time she would find out why she had been sent here, what was so "gifted" about her.

Evie now waited for the next instruction from the man in front of her. Roger, she guessed by the metal name tag sitting on the corner of the desk. He was an older man with white hair frosting the top of his head. Followed by a pair of black glasses that sat on the tip of his nose. He had light blueish eyes. If Evie was right she would say that he was slightly blind in both eyes, they were slightly milky white swirled in with the blue. He looked like your usual old man. Evie wondered how he managed to keep this school so neat and all the students in line. It probably wasn't easy.

She took a look around the room, observing every little thing. It wasn't much really. The desk seemed to be the main point with everything else revolving around it. The wall was bare expect for the odd paper pinned up here and there, a clock and a calendar flipped open to June with all the days crossed off up until the 16th. There was a filing cabinet in the corner or the room, taking up a big amount of space. The desk was cluttered with papers here and there. A laptop also sat on top of all this mess.

Roger spoke again. "So assuming you looked over those papers I sent for you before you came you should have a pretty good idea of what is expected from you." Evie nodded. "The last thing you need is a new name. An alias. Everyone here has one, for some its the first letter of their first name. There are of corse exceptions to every thing. So in your case your name would be E, but there is already and E. So we'll go by your middle name in that case, Katrine. You'll now be known as K."

**First chapter done. Whoop ^-^ Good? Bad? Too short? Some helpful tips would be useful and appreciated. Just leave it in your review or message me c: I'll try to do my best to please you guys. Review would be great xD The second chapter should be up either later today or tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2: Neighbour

**Ok. Sorry this wasn't out earlier.. I was out this whole weekend. Is anyone actually reading this? Uhh. So without any further delay *drumroll* chapter 2 of ITB.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own death note :c (In my dreams) I own my OC Evie though.

Chapter 2.

Neighbour.

K. Evie pondered the new name in her head. It wasnt bad, not bad at all. "K." She said trying it out. It sounded weird, but everything seemed weird in a new place like this. Just something else she had to add to the list of things to get used to. Evie realized just how much she would have to change and adapt to here. Everything was so different than back at home.

At home Evie was used to her blue room, her matching blue bed sheets, her walls covered with posters and bookshelves filled with, well books. She was used to waking up at 7:30 every morning, stumbling downstairs after getting dressed, to shove food in her face, before running to catch the bus. No matter how many times her mother would tell her to wake up earlier so she wouldn't have to rush so much Evie just ignored her.

"So..um..wheres my room?' Evie asked suddenly tired and just plainly wanting to get out of the barren room. She was eager to see her new room, unpack and settle in. She already had several books waiting for her and she just felt as if she were keeping them waiting.

Yes, Evie was that strange bookworm kid, but she wasn't very shy in the least. She just enjoyed reading and everything about it. It was an escape really. A way to get to a different world, a different galaxy sometimes, without leaving the comfort of her queen-sized bed. Which to her dismay was back at home. Evie knew she wouldn't be seeing it soon or ever again, if that were the case.

"Straight down the hall, then then take a left. Then the next right. Then the third room on the right." Roger gave her directions quickly before turning back to his work. Frantically trying to remember what she just heard Evie hurried down the hallway.

"Left, then right, then the second one on the right. No wait the third one on the right." She muttered under her breath. Making it to the end of the hall she turned left._ One down, two to go._ She thought to herself. Evie had already been told that her bags, as few as there were, had been brought over to her room.

Five slow minutes later Evie looked around. Had she missed a turn? The hallway seemed to go on forever without end and it didn't hep they all looked the same. Confused on where she was going she kept walking down the hall. She passed something that was probably the cafeteria and the kitchen beside it. She hoped to somehow, no matter how much luck it would take, find her way to her room. Without having to find her way down to Rogers office and ask for an escort would be great, because that would just be embarrassing.

Ooof. Looking up Evie realized she had run into someone. She looked up to see a boy with fiery red hair and goggles. She couldn't quite make out his eye color from behind the goggles, they were tinted orange. That was another thing Evie always did. She always paid attention to people's eye color. For some people it may be hair or clothes, shoes even, but for Evie it was eyes. Strange, but she had come to expect these things even if she hadn't been here for more than a day, just another thing to get used to. "Hi. Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She muttered embarrassed and craned her neck around to look down the hall way. Where was she supposed to turn again? The instructions were quickly fading.

-OoO-

"Its ok." The boy looked back at her through his orange tinted goggles. He didn't recognize her. She must have been the new girl Roger was talking about earlier. K or something like that. By the looks of it she was probably a year younger than the boy himself, two years at most and she was actually quite pretty, not that he was interested of course.

The light brown hair pooling into curls at it reached just beyond her shoulders. The light coming in through the window caught her hair perfectly and made it shimmer, almost as if there were glitter in it. Her pale green eyes, alert to everything around her and her face covered in freckles. There was just this way she held herself that felt good. Yet she seemed self conscious, like she didn't quite realize her full potential.

The boy stuck his DS back away in his pocket and spoke up. "You must be the new girl. K, right?" Evie nodded. "Lost?" Not waiting for an answer the boy continued on. "I'll show you your room. Oh and for only having three bags you must have packed half your house in there. Those things were a pain to drag all the way to your room. They were probably a ton each." He joked as he started around the corner and down the next hall not waiting for Evie.

Matt swore he heard her mutter something about books being heavy before he had turned the corner. Evie hustled behind him not wanting to get lost.

-OoO-

B sat on his usual side of the bed looking out the window at the black car driving away. Roger might have mentioned something about a new student today. Not the B cared anyways. He didn't care about much anymore. Not since A left. When A left, B felt a piece of his sanity leave with him. Not that he minded, things were much more interesting this way.

He sat still and opened a new jar of jam with a satisfying pop. He smiled in spite of himself and scooped some jam out with his two fingers. Dropping a bit on his shirt as it made its way up to his mouth. It slid down, sure to leave a stain. B stuck the jam covered fingers in his mouth and sucked the sweet tasting sauce from his fingertips.

He doubted this new student would concern him. Nothing usually did anyways. The jam was the only thing that kept him here. That and Roger would throw a giant fit it B were to try anything because B was currently still in the running to be L's successor. Even without attending class half the time B was holding his place in 3rd. Right behind Near and Mello.

The rankings were stupid in B's eyes. It wasn't a way the truly tested ones true knowledge. B knew that if he actually went to class and tried on test he could easily beat Near and Mello, but according to the rankings he wasn't as smart as either of them.

He brushed his raven black hair out of the way. It was starting to reach his eyes now, almost too long. He would have to get a trim sooner or later he thought. The odd time B would find a piece of hair in an unfinished jam jar. Of course he didn't care though, he would just pick it out them continue eating the sticky sweet strawberry goodness.

Looking back, through the crack of the door that remained open, he was a glimpse of who he thought was Matt pass by walking with someone he had never seem before. They walked in silence stopping at the door across the hall from his room. Matt opened the door letting the girl in and followed closely behind her. B waited a moment before he saw the door open and Matt came out. He headed over in B's direction.

"Hey." He popped his head in the doorway. "You got a new neighbour. Why not be nice and go introduce yourself? Or is that too humane?" Matt taunted, leaving before B even had a chance to reply.

A frown appeared on his forehead. People, what was their problem anyways? Why must they be so irritating? Example number two million why B would rather just sit in his room and leave civilization behind.

Forgetting about going over to meet his new neighbour B made his way to the kitchen. His goal; grab some more jam. He was running low and plus whenever he let his thoughts run wild he tended to eat a jar or two without noticing. It probably wasn't good for him but he couldn't really help it. And tonight he was feeling particularly thoughtful.

**Done c: Like it so far? Leave a review? 2 reviews = a new chapter? Deal? Anyways, buhbye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**So I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but I have this typed up anyways so why not update. :3 Im so nice, I know c: I'm gonna stop calling Evie Evie now and call her by her new name K. And cue chapter 3...**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing changed :c I still don't own Death Note. (Although Evie, T, H, E and S are all my OCs.)

Chapter 3.

Thoughts.

Returning from the kitchen with three jars of fresh strawberry jam in his hand B made his way silently back to his room. He was careful not to wake anyone as it was already after one in the morning. This wasn't hard, B was used to traveling to and from the kitchen in the dark. Actually that's the only time he ever did. Of course he had school in the morning but he didn't really care.

He didn't care about much anymore. Ever since A left.

He closed the door to his room and made his way to his desk. He opened the top drawer quickly, so it wouldn't make a noise and put his beloved jam in it. Roger never looked in here when he came to search B's room. Why Roger looked through his room on a weekly basis escaped him. B noticed he now had six jars. That wouldn't last him long. Maybe till the weekend, three days at most. Two jars per day at that rate. Nothing unusual about that. If he really tried B could finish 5 jars of jam in a day. Yes, that was a proven point.

Not wanting to but having noting else to do B sat on his bed, his half empty jar of jam from before in his hand, and started to think. It didn't take long before his thoughts drifted towards A. B couldn't help it. A had just left, no warning. He scooped some jam into his mouth, swirling it around before swallowing.

Maybe if B had been more observant he would have noticed the A had been acting strange for a couple weeks before the event actually happened. But in B's eyes, his brilliant red eyes, he saw A as someone who had abandoned him. Just like his parents had decided to get up and leave. Not caring that he would be left behind to care for himself and deal with this cruel world. Not thinking of how their actions would affect other people. People were selfish, always thinking of themselves, hurting others with their choices.

Now that he thought of it he hated them: his parents, A, anyone and everyone who looked down on him. He hated how they thought he had no feelings and could just walk all over him like he wasn't there. How they thought he wouldn't be affected by their actions. They were damn wrong.

He could still remember that day clearly in the back of his mind. It had been a normal day, B noticing nothing out of the ordinary. Even if A's lifeline, which B could see thanks to his eyes, gave away anything he must not have been paying it any attention. After seeing those things constantly B had gotten pretty good at ignoring them. They just got in the way, flipping annoying things.

Like any other morning A and B would walk to breakfast together then leave to class after they were done eating. B, for no reason in particular, was ready early that morning. Claiming he wasn't ready yet and would probably be late A stayed behind and let B go on in front of him. At that time B didn't think anything of it, he just continued on to breakfast, thoughts of pancakes drowning in strawberry jam making his mouth water.

At the table B made sure to set aside a seat as he sat with Matt and Mello, eating the warm pancakes. He wasn't able to finish the second pancake because of a queasy feeling in his stomach giving off that something wasn't right. Being B he just dismissed the feeling and continued on to class.

A still missing, he arrived to math. Nothing was out of the ordinary, it wasn't unnatural for A to skip math. B thought nothing of it. It was like this most days. After all A hated it, with a deep burning passion, as B remembered him saying one night. B sat down in his desk opening his books, not looking over to the empty desk beside him.

By the time lunch rolled around B started becoming worried that A hadn't showed up to any of their classes and that feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't leave. Trying, but failing to eat his lunch B headed back towards their room to see if A was still there. Maybe he had just fallen back asleep. Unfortunately B doubted that was an option.

Hesitantly B opened the door to their room. He stepped in and turned on the light. Glancing around he froze in his tracks. B didn't have to look twice to identify the body. The pale blonde hair and the A that had been missing all day gave it away. Shaking his head B slowly backed up. This wasn't happening. Almost as if he were on autopilot he turned and ran towards Roger's office. He was numb. He couldn't feel anything. He just knew he had to get to Roger. He couldn't hold back the hot tears threatening to come spilling out of his eyes.

A. His first and best friend, the person who he always looked up to and thought was one of the strongest people he knew. The best choice to be L's successor was dead.

It didn't get any easier from their. B had to go through several questionings. One from Roger, from L himself, the police and all the curious students. The questions were all the same. "Did you notice anything that may have led him to do this?" _No._ "Did he ever tell you about any problems, kids picking on him, family issues?" _Not that I remember._ "At about what time did this happen?" _I got back from eating lunch to check on him._ They never seemed to stop. Of course there was the odd question that really set B off, usually from the students. "Was there lots of blood?" _No. Piss off._ "How did he kill himself?" _I don't know._

Pills, it had been the pills they kept in the cabinet in the bathroom the boys shared. B was sure of it.

The most common question seemed to be "Are you okay?", which was asked once B started to lose interest and zone out. What a stupid question that was. Was he ok? "No, of course not!" He wanted to so badly to scream at the world. B had walked into find the body of his only friend lying on the bed. He didn't get a chance to stop him, to help him, to say goodbye. Nothing. A was just gone. Poof. No, he defiantly was not fine.

The first week before the funeral rumours had been circling that B himself had killed A, but the teachers all confirmed that B had been in class all day up until after class when he went back to check on A to find him in his current state and ran to tell Roger. B didn't attend the funeral. In fact he didn't leave his room much at all. He refused to speak to anyone: Roger, L, the police, a councillor, any of his classmate.

He didn't want to talk to any of them, especially L. Even though he played dumb when he was questioned as to why A might have done such a thing he knew damn well why A did what he did. A had left him a letter. Which after memorizing its contents, B promptly burned it. Not that anyone else knew, or cared.

-OoO-

K lay awake in the strange new room. No, her new bedroom she corrected herself. The thought of this space being hers was still strange. She lay on her side looking at the plain white wall waiting for sleep to come and take her. Which, to her dismay, seemed to be taking its sweet time. Impatient K got up and walked over to her desk.

The desk was totally clear except for a stack of papers, which Roger had given her to look over. It contained a bit of information on each student currently staying at Wammys. It also had her new schedule and a letter that explained how things were graded, how the rankings worked and of course why this school was created in the first place.

K flipped to find the profiles of the students. Interested to learn a bit about the other and to see just what she had gotten herself into. By the looks of it there were eight other kids already enrolled in Wammys. With K here now it made nine total. _Huh._ She thought to herself._ I would have expected more_.

She looked down at the first name. B, considering the way Roger explained how names worked B wasn't out of the ordinary. It was his alias. Just like hers was K. Reading on a frown appeared on K's forehead. Troubling, distant, uncooperative and short temper were some of the nicer words that followed after the name.

_There cant be someone this bad. I wonder how much of this is actually true._ K thought not believing anything. It turns out B first came to Wammys when he was 11 and if this was his real birthday then he would be 16 by now. A year older than K herself.

He had short, dark black hair that stuck up everywhere. He stood with somewhat of a hunch in his positioning. He wore baggy jeans and a plain black long-sleeved t-shirt that matched his hair. He wasn't smiling, giving off the feel that he didn't want to be there. And his eyes. Piercing bright red eyes. They had a cold stare to them and showed experience that went far beyond his years. They were oddly beautiful, in a way.

Continuing down the list K came across an 18-year-old boy known as Eli, or simply E. By the looks of it E was the oldest kid here and pretty smart too. He was ranked fourth overall. He had silvery blonde hair and green eyes. He held a warm smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. _He's almost the exact opposite of B_ K thought.

He was also said to have a little sister that came here with him, once their parents gave them up for adoption. Wammy himself had taken them in seeing potential in E. The little girl was eight years younger than her brother, making her 10. Here she was known as Sai, the letter beside her name was a S. She looked like her brother. Same silvery hair and green eyes. The same warm smile played on her lips as well. She was like a clone of him, there was no mistaking they were family.

Further down the list was a girl who looked to be about K's age. Her letter was H, with her alias being Harmoniee. _Pretty name. _K thought. Now that she was thinks of it K realized she never got a different name. She was just K, plain and simple. She found nothing wrong with that of course she just found it strange.

Harmoniee had long, straight black hair. It framed her pale face just like a fancy picture frame. She had bright blue eyes, which was of course the first thing K noticed when she looked at the girls profile.

It was starting to get really late, almost 2am and K had finished reading. The other kids were known as Matt, Mello, Near, and Tayo. They seemed like pretty ordinary people. They were all around her age too, except for Near, he was younger and according to his sheet he was ranked first. Another thing everyone seemed to have in common is that they were all orphans.

**And end. That was sorta a longer one, it was needed though. Hopefully they'll be longer like this... Do you guys prefer the chapters longer or shorter? ****Sorry if its sorta slow ._. I know K has only met Matt so far but I promise it will pick up soon. And hopefully more interesting and stuff c: Oh and I sorta changed the ages to suit my needs. So they are as follows. (T and H are basically just background kids...they aren't that important but are mentioned several times) Matt: 16, Mello: 17, L: 26, K (Evie): 15, Near: 13... So I hoped that helped with the age issue. I do believe the rest are listed in the chapter. Make sure to review c: Please and thank you ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: Greetings

**Chapter 4 already? Are you people actually interested in my story..? Hopefully the chapters will be getting longer. Anyways.. Alright, here we go c;**

**Disclaimer**: Nothing had changed. I own my OC's but not Death Note.

Chapter 4.

Welcome.

K was standing at the front of the cafeteria the next morning. She had woken up early, following the schedule and was ready for breakfast by 7. Classes started at 9 but Roger had told K she would start next week. So she had the next couple days off. She had no idea what she was going to do durning that time, but she was bound to find something. She was in a new place after all, plenty of things to explore.

Surprisingly she had found her own way to the cafeteria. It wasn't that hard actually, just follow the smell of food. Which was amazing and lead her there quickly. When she got there she had got in line for food without delay. It wasn't that long most of the kids were already sitting down. K recognized a couple of them from their profiles last night. Harmoniee was sitting across from Tayo and Eli at a table. Sai was just ahead of K in line, finishing up before going to sit beside her brother.

Standing there she had a tray in her hands that was piled to the top with food. Waffles, bacon, fruit, a muffin and some apple juice which threatened to spill over any second. It all looked good so she couldn't help taking lots. Plus the fact that she hadn't had a proper meal in days also contributed to that fact. Evie probably wouldn't be able to finish it all. She had defeated the eye to stomach ratio.

She stood not knowing where to go. There were no entirely empty tables for her to sit at, there were only two to start with. One containing Harmoniee, Tayo, Eli and little Sai, the other only had one person sitting at it. Glancing around K spotted the boy with the bright red hair and goggles from yesterday and decided to sit with him. He was the only one she even remotely knew so he was really the only option. K made a mental note to ask him his name once she got there, but from reading the profiles last night she guessed he was Matt.

-OoO-

Matt saw K making her way towards his table. _Duh_, he thought. _She's new and probably doesn't have any friends yet_. He honestly didn't mind it, she seemed nice enough and to say what Matt was really thinking, she was hot. Even if she didn't know it, Matt realized that much.

There weren't many girls at Wammy's that wanted to sit with the video game obsessed, goggle wearing boy. Well, to be honest, there weren't many girls at Wammy's period. There was Harmoniee and now K. It didn't really matter because most the time he had Mello anyways, but still be wouldn't object. _Thats a definite bonus,_ he thought to himself and smiled inwardly.

K came and took a seat in front of him at the table. The sunlight shone on her hair, making it look like it was on fire and her eyes as pale as ever. She smiled at him. Matt looked over at her as she placed her overflowing tray down on the table, almost spilling the juice. "Someones hungry." He teased returning her smile.

The girl looked down at the tray her face turning a bright shade of red. "Well I haven't had a full meal in almost a week and I'm so hungry and it all looked sooo good," She rambled on. Matt chuckled at her long explantion. Continuing on she added, "And everything smelt really good and I think I sorta took-"

Matt cut her off. "Chill. I was just teasing you. I don't need a big explanation. It's ok," He forked a piece of pancake into his mouth and chewed. He looked past K towards the door. As if waiting for someone to come in, but of course nobody did. The pancake suddenly seemed dry and Matt had trouble swallowing, he chased it down with his orange juice.

His mind slowly drifted towards the level of Super Mario Bros that he was on and just couldn't seem to get past. It was Bowsers castle in the final world. He was this close to beating the game, which he had got last week. It was a big pain. Usually he would just have Mello help him, but his chocolate loving friend was gone. Matt missed him, but he buried himself in his games to keep his mind off off it. So far it was working, mostly.

-OoO-

K looked across at the boy. "The names Matt, right? I'm K. As I said yesterday," She stuck out her hand for Matt to shake, which he did. He nodded yes to her question, his mouth full of another bite pancake. K looked at his and cocked her head to one side. "Is something bothering you? You're just staring at the door like you expect someone to walk through. Oh. Wait. Are you meeting someone here? I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to some sit here without being asked. I just didn't have anywhere else to sit and you're the only one I-"

Matt cut her off for the second time that morning. "No, I'm not meeting anyone. Its fine really. I'm just used to having another friend around here. I'm still getting used to his absence. You talk a lot, you know that right? You just say anything on your mind, don't you?" He asked chucking. Matt didn't know why but he found this interesting. This girl was different. Harmoniee was more of the quiet type, she stuck around Tayo for the most part.

Matt still remebered when Roger had introduced the both of them. Apparently they had been found living together in an abandoned building after both their parents were taken away. They never said, or gave any clue, that they knew what happened to their parents, but they had lived on their own with each other for more than a year. They were inseparable and not in the "_I love you, please never leave me"_ way, but the _"You're like my family, you're the only one I have left, please don't leave me way". _Either way, you didn't get one without the other.

"Maybe... Where is he?" K asked wanting to know more. Then she though that he might not want to talk about it. And quickly added on, "Oh. Sorry about that. If you're ok with that I mean."

"Mello? Oh, hes away helping L with a case right now. You see L was working on a challenging case and though to bring his top two students to give him some help and give them experience on the job. So Mello left a couple days ago. Just before you arrived actually. Near the number one student went too. And lucky old me got stuck here alone," Matt cursed silently under his breath, "Its almost 9. I better be off to class. See you around?" K didn't even have time to respond before Matt was up and out the door on his way to class.

Having nothing else to do K headed back to her room. She'd find some book, old or new, to curl up with and read. After all thats what she did best. Doing her best she remembered her way back to her room. She looked down the empty hallway, everyone else was in class. Which room was she again? She walked a couple more steps before trying a door. The wrong one.

-OoO-

B stood, his back to the door, looking out the window. He was watching the birds at the feeder. They weren't very still, they'd stop for a second to eat a seed or two the get scared and fly away again. B figured it was the same with him. Any sudden movements and people would get up and leave him. Thats the way it had always been, or sometimes it was the other way around. Someone would make a sudden movement to get closer to B, wether it be physical or trying to win his trust, B would get up and leave. There it was again, he didn't need others.

He looked back when he heard the door open. It was the new girl. B looked at her annoyed, she had scared the remaining birds away. "What do you want?" He snarled, instantly regretting his tone. He had no reason to talk to her like that, but thats just how B acted towards people. He couldn't help it, force of habit.

"Oh," The girl gasped, "This isn't my room. Sorry. I didn't know, I'm still getting used to finding my way around." Her face was read hiding the freckles sprinkled over the bridge of her nose.

"Well you should have. Just don't mess up again." B snapped back. Why was he being so rude? He couldn't help it. _Such a nice welcome for the new girl,_ he thought as she closed the door and went back across the hallway. _I should probably go properly introduce myself and apologize,_ B thought to himself. _Wait...did i just say I should apologize to someone? I mean she is new and a girl, but still..._

**Holy carp xD Chapter 4 done. I should have 5 up in the next couple of days. I have like up to 13 typed up on my Ipod so all I need to do is move them onto here and edit them. It shouldn't be too long. Although I'm reading The Fault In Our Stars (which is so far amazing) and so I probably won't write much until I'm done. I have a feeling already that the book is going to break my feelings.. D:**

**B's being all mean to K :c Meaner.. Its okay, he'll make up for it. I promise. I'll make him :D I have the power here B. You will listen to me! Heh, Im sane I swear (sane as B). None of my friends in real get that. I live a sad life :"c Jk, I love my friends ;D Shout out to all my amazing friends! Oh and Happy Birthday Kat c:**

**B: Inky..**

**What?**

**B: You're rambling on again..**

**Oh. Oops, sorry. Buhbye! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies

**I have such a boring life .-. I have nothing to say..Yay horses :D And without any further *squirrel* distractions, I give you chapter 5. Sit back, read and enjoy. **

Getting up almost reluctantly B made his way across the hall to the new girls room. The floor groaned under him as hims feet guided him to uncharted territory. Before he could stop himself he knocked on the door. Hopefully she wasn't so mad that she would at least hear him out. B hadn't meant to come off so rude, that was just his mood generally towards...well...all people. He shifted his weight to his other side. Maybe she didn't want to talk to him. B started to walk back to his room.

The door opened and the girl stuck her head out and looked around. Spotting B she called out, "Did you need something?"

"Oh. Well I sorta..um..." B wasn't sure what to say. He didn't apologize, end of story. At least not since A was around. Things were happier back then. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier today...it wasn't very nice," Without taking a breath he added, "I'm B. Hi." He scratched the back of his neck not knowing what to do now. Just then the girl did something that confused him. She smiled. That's when B stared to feel trapped.

"It's alright. I probably startled you anyways. Just walking into your room and all. I'm K. Nice to meet you." The girl stuck her hand out for him to shake. And just like that B was forgiven. He took her and shook it. It didn't feel right, it had to be some talent, to be able to forgive and move on that easily. B knew that he lacked that skill.

"So why aren't you in class?" He asked, still pretty tense and really just wanting to bolt back to his room, "It's well after nine."

"Roger said I could start next week. That I could have this time to unpack and make some friends. Which everyone else is in class so the friends part is gonna be hard," K said pushing some of her brown hair out of her face, "I could ask you the same thing though."

"Huh?" Now B was confused.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Oh. I didn't feel like it," He explained. He took a couple of steps back towards his room. So close.

"So that's it? You just didn't feel like it? You can do that here? Awesome! It wasn't like that at my old school," The girl didn't seem to be mad or anything like that. A puzzled look came across B's face. She actually sounded interested and somewhat excited, an even more reason to escape back to the safety to his room.

"Pretty much. They can't make me do anything so..." he trailed off once he realized he was back in his room sitting on his bed. Beside him was the new girl, K, he corrected himself. A girl was actually sitting next to him and not just because a teacher had made them work together. B cursed inside his head, he didn't close the door behind himself which had allowed the girl to follow him.

They continued to talk for some time after that. It was all random, anything that came to their mind. The conversation could change topics is a second. B strangely found himself enjoying K's company and he relaxed a bit, but still felt uncomfortable in the presence of someone else. She seemed too nice. She didn't seem to be scared of him. That was a first. He found once he got her talking she wouldn't stop, so much for his escape. At one point he laughed without realizing it.

-OoO-

"What's so funny?" K asked her face going red thinking she did something wrong. She couldn't help but smile a bit. B wasn't that bad after all. He was easy enough to talk to. She had to admit though she was a tad scared when she opened her door to see him. It turned out he wasn't scary or anything. His eyes were unsettling, but once you got over them B wasn't that bad of a guy. It just seemed to be the impression people gave him, his label. Even only talking for however long it had been now K figured she learnt more about B than most his other classmates.

"Nothing," He simply replied, a smirk still on his face. The smirk was almost cold in a way, like it didn't belong, or was foreign to B.

"Oh. I thought it was something I did," she said sheepishly.

B laughed again, running a hand though his boarder-line-too-long raven hair. K swore she could see a small clump of hair stuck together by something red and sticky. "Nope. Just thinking. You know this is the most I've ever said to someone since..." he trailed off, "Well in a long time."

K wasn't sure what he meant but by the was he trailed off and avoided it she wasn't about to ask. She looked out his window seeing the sun sinking below the horizon. She suddenly felt really tired. It had been silent for a couple of minutes now. She lay back across his bed, her feet dangling off the edge, like she was on the edge of a dock, toes in the water. _I should probably go back to my room. I'm so tired_. K thought slowly, her mind dragging, already half asleep. She just felt so comfy and how would you say it...safe here. Before she knew it K had fallen asleep in B's bed.

**Yep, because it's totally safe in B's room. Well I guess this is before he goes insane, but still o_o Anyways like it so far? Sorry this chapter was so short :c I tried to make it longer and probably could have if I had more time but I'm sorta rushed to put this up so..**

**I'll continue to write this without reviews because I'm a dedicated person xD NO STOPPING ME NOW MWAHAHAHA (sane as B). So yeah. I'll have more motivate to write faster if there's lovely reviews to encourage me on. So if you want more make sure to leave one :3 Thanks so much :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweets

**Ok so things are sorta starting to happen. K went over to B's room and ended up falling asleep there o_o Alright so on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't make any money from Death Note.

B looked back at the sleeping girl. K had fallen asleep on his bed, that was strange. She looked peaceful and, this thought was foreign to B's vocabulary, but she was pretty. Her hair was spread out like a halo around her head and her expression was content and relaxed. He didn't feel comfortable carrying her back to her room and frankly with how comfy she looked he would feel mean to do so, so he decided to let her sleep here.

Ever so gently B moved his arm under her body so her could move her head on to the pillow. He shifted her body the right way and set her down. He reached down and grabbed the blankets the had landed at the bottom of his bed. He pulled them over her. K woke up mumbling something B couldn't understand.

"Shhh. Go to sleep," he whispered, leaning forward he kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Her eyes had fluttered open quickly but closed just as fast as they had opened. and B's head snapped up. _What the did I just do?_ He thought confused. This wasn't like him at all. Still confused as to what had just happened B got up from the bed and walked over to his closet.

Tired, B grabbed a spare pillow and laid down in the floor. Hopefully Roger wouldn't come and check on him tonight. He wouldn't want to get caught with K in his room. That would be hard, and not to mention awkward, to explain. His thoughts drifted to how the whole day, while talking to K, he hadn't had a single taste of his beloved strawberry jam. How strange.

That's the reason for what he just did. Defiantly. The lack of strawberry jam and just being plain tired. That was the reason he just -no he couldn't even think of it. B found himself smiling as he fell asleep.

-OoO-

K had awoken with the sun shining through the window onto the bed. Wait a minute. This wasn't her bed. Oh, right, she had fallen asleep in B's room. That's funny, K had expected B would have woken her up and told her to get out. Instead she found herself tucked in and everything. She rolled over onto her back to come face to face with B himself. "Oh," She said startled, "I'm sorry." She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Then froze as she though of something. "You didn't..you know.."

"Sleep with you last night? No. I slept on the floor. You just looked peaceful so I left you there." B looked embarrassed, his face a clear shade of red. Then he remembered to add-on something, "Oh. And sorry about last night. I don't know what I did."

K frowned. "What? I don't remember anything after I fell asleep," she lied. B looked relieved. K remembered exactly what happened. Him telling her to go to sleep. The kiss on her forehead. K smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. That's just what he had been labeled and he had accepted it.

K heard her stomach make an odd noise. He face turned red. "Hungry? We missed breakfast." She heard B say. K nodded. "Here try this." B made his was over to his desk and opened the top drawer. Inside sat three jars of jam. _Not just any jam, but strawberry jam. _K observed as he brought the jar over. He opened one with a quick turn of his wrist and handed it to K.

"Um...Thanks?" She wasn't really sure what to say. Looking down at the jar she questioned. "Do you have like a spoon or something to eat this with?"

The boy shook his head. "Just use your hands. Like this." He scooped some jam into his mouth and sucked it off slowly. K looked at him funny, she hesitated to follow his actions. B noticed her hesitation and offered her some jam from his fingers. She wrinkled her nose and scooped her own two fingers into the jar. The jam was squishy between her fingers, it felt weird. She popped some into her mouth and ate it slowly, taking in the flavour.

"I guess it's not that bad." She said. "I personally prefer jelly beans though."

"Jelly beans?" The boy asked.

"But, only the sour green apple ones. Those are the best," K noticed the blank look B was giving her. "You've never had them?" K asked surprised. "They're really good. It's just candy. I used to have them all the time...before I came here."

"Never even heard of them." B shook his head. He moved back and sat down on the corner of his bed.

"That's your spot isn't it?" K teased him. The boy nodded before scooping some more jam into his mouth. "Awe. That's cute." She laughed.

-OoO-

B looked at her funny, his face a light red. Girls, they were so weird. So what if he had a corner on his bed that he liked to sit there. There was nothing wrong with that, was there? He wasn't used to these things. B usually didn't talk to people for more than it took to say "Piss off" or whatever else seemed to suit the mood. But K was somehow different. Calmer, more patient than most, especially Tayo. That kid had no patience and bothered the hell out of B.

There was just something about her. She was the first person that hadn't looked down on B. She took time to understand him and just to sit with him, to listen. He was sure it would all change though when she had to start going to classes and getting to know all the other kids. She would realized how much better they were than him. Then she would leave him, just like every other person in existence.

That's how it always worked. Once she got in with the normal kids she would leave him and join their group. B had never been a part of it and knew he never would. Those kids were scared of him. Looked down on him. Hated him. Wanted him to die. Just like A had.

In that moment B realized just how much he appreciated K. How she would sit and talk with him for hours. How she was always kind and understanding. She just accepted things. No questions asked. He liked her. He liked K, she was a good friend. Yet, he knew it was coming. The day she would leave him. Damn K, why did she have to be so friendly?

**So for all you who are thinking B is a bit OOC, well I had that sorta on purpose because although A is dead, B hasn't quite gone "mad" yet. He still is "sane" and so he's a bit more approachable and less like mean and scary. Yeah, that's that. I'm sorry this chapter was short. I'll try to make them longer but this one was mostly just talking and the plot is just starting to thicken.**


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival

**Two chapters in a day :o I'm on a roll ;) So here you go c:**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing..but my OCs.

B spent the rest of the week hanging out with K. She would come over after breakfast and stay for the day. Together they would sit on his bed, B in his corner spot and talk for hours on end. They talked about anything and everything, whatever happened to come up or was on their mind. The topic could change in a matter of seconds. He could still remember the other day quite clearly.

They had been sitting on his bed, like usual. B with a jar of jam in hand. They had been talking about their lives before Wammys, their childhoods, which B mostly just asked K as he tried to avoid the spotlight and somehow the conversation changes to their real names. K had asked him first.

Of course B hesitated. He wasn't supposed to let anyone know his real name other than L and Roger, but he felt this girl was different. It was ok to tell K. Somehow he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. He could trust her. Plus he already knew hers, thanks to his eyes, but K didn't know that. He wasn't ready to tell her about that any time soon.

"Beyond." He said quietly. "Beyond Birthday. I know. It's weird. That's why I prefer B anyways. It's shorter, doesn't sound stupid and plus its something I gave myself, not my parents gave me."

"I think it's beautiful. Just like your eyes. Everything about you is unique." K said. "I like that." She whispered to herself. She smiled. "My names Evie. Evie Katrine Waters, but since there was already an E, Roger went with my middle name." The girl explained.

This made B happy. He felt somehow more important to her, more connected. They shared a secret, even if he had already known hers. They had shared the truth with each other and in that moment B felt almost normal.

-OoO-

Before that they had shared parts of their childhood. B was reluctant to share much at his past. It was rough and he didn't like to talk about it. But again with K it just felt safe. Something he hadn't felt since he would sit talking like this is A. Actually at times B forgot he was talking to K at all and imagined A sitting next to him asking him questions on how he grew up.

B explained how his parents were never really there for him, at all really. How much he hated them for leaving him. How his mother was always working. She worked at a bar so by the time she got back home she was drunk already. B did most the cooking and cleaning as his mother was unable. And his father, who hated B's existence. Anything B did for him was never good enough. He was just a mistake, he wasn't supposed to be there. His father had tried several times when B was younger to "rid his existence", as his father later called his failed attempts.

One day when his dad was particularly mad B had left to school thinking nothing of it, just another one of his explosions, as B called them. Later that day he came home to an empty house. Clothes, valuables, car and his parents were all gone. All that was left was a note. Saying a couple of choice things from his father. They had just got up and left. No real reasoning. Just his fathers mood and his mom drunk enough to not realize what was happening. His parents, gone. B was abandoned.

Awhile later L had found out about him scraping by, living in the now run down house and took him under his wing. B ended up at Wammys. He was given a new name, a new purpose; Backup. The second student ever to be there, right after A. That was all five years ago. He was still here. A or no A.

K on the other hand came from a normal household. Both her parents worked all day, while she was at school. Her dad a doctor was gone most the time, some days working longer shifts than others. He was a highly acclaimed surgeon and was requested by people from all over, making him quite busy.

Her mother was a stay at home mom, well sorta. Most the time though you could find her upstairs in her office. She was an artist and painted anything from self portraits to landscapes to abstract. A tiny bit of everything. Even K had to admit, the pictures were breath-taking.

They had been on their way to a work party for Mr. Waters latest big success when a semi-truck hit them head on, as it swerved into their lane. It had killed her father, the driver, on impact. On the other hand it had put her mother in a coma. She was back in the local hospital, where he husband would have worked most his time. Waiting till the day where she would wake up, if that day ever came.

Until that day K had been shipped off to Wammys House. Apparently L had known her parents, well her father, so when he heard what happened her offered her a place at the school. Offering to pay for everything she needed and to some extent of what she wanted. The offer of course was accepted by her aunt and uncle, her current guardians given the situation, who wanted nothing to do with her, and so she was enrolled into Wammys school program.

They talked about their favourite colours, B's being red to match his eyes and jam, K's being green, the colour of spring and her favourite candy. Neither was quite surprised by the others answer. There was a bunch of "favourite asking" as the two got to know each other. B's favourite animal was a bird, K's was a horse. They already knew each others favourite foods; strawberry jam and green apple jelly beans. It was quite the learning experience for both. It was like that everyday for the whole week.

-OoO-

Monday morning K sat across from Matt at one of the tables. This had become their habit over the past week. They would sit together, chat and eat breakfast. Then Matt would go on to his classes and K would go back to see B. Today though she would carry onto classes just like Matt. To be honest, K was feeling a bit nervous of her first day of actual class, meeting the rest of the kids here.

Matt scooped a spoonful of peaches into his mouth. His eyes widened as he looked over at the door, hopeful. K turned around to see what he was looking at, curious as to what it was. Maybe Mello had returned early? It took K a second to find anything out of the ordinary. Then she spotted her. A girl she didn't recognize had lined up for food. "New student?" She wondered out loud. The bell rang. Time for class.

"I guess we'll find out," Matt said getting up and heading off to class. He left his tray on the table which K dropped off with hers on her way out. She headed down the now familiar hallways towards math class.

K walked in and sat down in her desk. The classroom was small, only seating 10 kids. With the new girl that's all there would be, but B was almost never in class so his desk in the front was always empty anyways. K sat next to Near on one side, which was empty in his absence and a spare desk on her other side.

The teacher walked into class just as everyone sat down. "Just to give everyone a heads up there's a new student joining us today. She now goes by Callah. Make sure you all make her feel welcome," She announced. K was shocked. She had never gotten an introduction like that, maybe she had but she had missed the first couple days of classes, "Oh. And she'll be sitting next to you K." _Oh great._

**New character is joining us. Yay. Let me introduce Callah (Ca-la), or C :3 You'll learn about her more next chapter so I'll leave it at that. Reviews mean a lot and really help with the update time. Motivation for the win! xD**


	8. Chapter 8: Introductions

**Now to learn more about Callah. Good luck... reading? I'm so awkward ;_; I'll stop talking now. **

**Shout out: Thanks so much to _thecoldforest _for all the reviews. At least I know someones reading my story and I'm not just posting it for nobody. Really you're reviews mean a lot :3**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but K, Callah and the rest of my crew and the plot.

Callah didn't come to classes for the rest of the day. K was actually quite interested to meet her. It would be nice to have a friend of the same gender. I mean there was Sai, but she was five years younger than K so they didn't really talk. Harmoniee was quiet and stuck around Tayo for the most part so K didn't speak to her either. With Callah there was a potential friend.

K headed to her room after class ended. She had a ton of math homework, her favorite. Not. Science was by far her favorite but she finished all that work, easy peasy, in class. The math was another problem, it wasn't her strongest subject. By far. And don't ask why because there was math in science too, but K found that math easy. Probably because it related somehow to something science-y that K was actually interesting in solving so she could further her science knowledge.

She was almost to her room when she noticed a girl standing around. A second glance told her that it was Callah, she didn't recognize her, so that gave it away. The girl looked lost and confused. K walked over to introduce herself. She brushed a piece of her bangs out of her face, they had fallen out of her pony tail.

"Hi. I'm K. Are you lost?" K asked. The blonde haired girl looked up. Her small features sorta reminded K of a mouse. It was weird to think like that, but that's what first came to her mind. The girl had pin straight blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Her eyes were close together and she had a small nose and mouth. She looked normal enough. _I wonder what her special skill is?_

"Yeah. A bit." She admitted. "Oh and I'm Ch- Callah. I'm Callah, you can call me C though if you want. Nice to meet you." She looked around the plain grey hallway. "Some place, huh? It looks sorta like a prison." K had to smile at that. She wasn't far off with that comment. Sure Wammy's House wasn't bad, but they weren't allowed out of the fenced yard plus they had to follow a strict schedule, but the food was probably much better than that in a prison.

"Other than the people here haven't committed a crime and the food is amazing, your guess probably isn't wrong." K laughed. She liked her already. "Why don't I show you around?"

The girl, Callah, K corrected herself, nodded. "Some of them look like they could have." She joked, but it didn't sound like she was. "Oh and sure." She replied. K started walking farther down the familiar hallway. They passed an open door with a bunch of bags lying on the floor. K could only guess it was Callah's new room. They carried on past it.

They past a couple more doors before K stopped. "This is my room. If you ever need to find me I'll be here." She opened the door and Callah nodded. "Either that or all be across the hall." K added on, looking over her shoulder at B's room.

"Holy cow. Was there like a tornado or something here?" Callah exclaimed as she walked into K's room. She looked around at the books thrown everywhere. Everywhere. She laughed. "Have enough books?"

"Huh. Oh yeah." K remembered this morning as she tried to find the one book she had been looking for. Just one little book. She had to leave to breakfast without it. It was still somewhere in this mess, waiting to be found.

"There's also the kitchen, or cafeteria, or whatever you wanna call it, which you were there it's morning. I can take you there in the morning, just be ready by 7. There's the main office. Which I'm guessing you were already there also, when you first arrived." Callah nodded at this. Making sure to listen to everything K said. "Then tomorrow I'll show you all the classes. That part's off limit at this time of day."

C picked up a book. "Hey, Divergent. This is a good book, I've read it. Have you read the rest? I'd totally be Dauntless. Brave and daring. I could totally pull that off." She held up the book in her hands, posing like superman. One hand on her hip, the other pointing to the roof.

"Oh my god! Where did you find that?! I was looking for it this morning. I couldn't find it anywhere!" K squealed. She dived for the book, grabbing it from Callah's now empty hand. K hugged the book close to herself, like a child.

"Calm down." C laughed. "It was right here." She pointed to the top of a pile of books, that was conveniently placed in the middle of the floor. "Waiting right here for you, in the open."

"So wat are you good at?" K was blunt, trying quickly to find out what Callah's skill. K still honestly had no idea why she was here, what her "skill" was, but it didn't hurt to find out others. She had already guessed what Matt's was; computers. Video games, hacking, anything to do with computers really. B was, well K couldn't exactly pinpoint B's, but he sure was smart if he actually tried.

"Good at? Like hobbies? Not much. Hmmm... I did hack the school data base once. I changed my mark on a test I failed so my parents would freak out at me. Now before you say anything, yes I have _those_ parents. The ones that hound you to get the best marks and tear you down calling you useless if you do any worse than 100 percent." Callah finished, looking slightly embarrassed. K was immediately glad she didn't have parents like that, her's were more laid back. They still cared about her marks, but also knew she wasn't perfect.

She had friends who had parents like that. She _had_ had friends, K reminded herself. Then she had been shipped off here and never got to tell them where she was going or if she was coming back. For all K knew her friends had tried multiple times to get a hold of her, or they had already moved on. K snapped out of though and turned around hearing a noise from behind herself.

There stood B at the open door. A look of concern on his face that quickly disappeared. He stood there awkwardly. As if he had acted without thinking and didn't know what to do next. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

If she was anyone else K wouldn't have noticed the look B had on his face when he first appeared. She smiled. "B this is Callah or C. And Callah this is B. He lives across the hall from me." She added silently in her head, _and if I didn't know any better he was worried about me._ The thought made her happy.

-OoO-

"Nice to meet you." The girl smiled at B. He wasn't sure what to say. He had come over following K's screams, worried and wanting to make sure she was ok. Not expecting to meet someone new. Again, for the second time this month. The world was most defiantly not in his favour. If one more new person showed up B would probably get fed up and kill them or get rid of them somehow. He was that done with new people.

It wasn't this usual for Wammy's, getting new students this closely together. Harmoniee and Tayo had come in at the same time, same with Eli and Sai. The rest: Matt, Mello, Near, K and Callah, had all come on their own. And it was even stranger that they were both girls. B continued to just stand there. "Say something B." He heard K whisper. She had moved to take a spot next to him.

"Um...Nice to meet you too." There was something off about her. He just had this feeling. It wasn't actually that rare, his automatic dislike towards people. K seemed to like her though and that was good enough for B. He would refrain from acting too cold, around this new girl, even if his gut was telling him otherwise.

**Callah was about to say her real name was Chloe. I just really liked that name so bam xD B doesn't seem to like her that much.. Well it's not like he likes most other people.. **

**I'm sorry how short this was. It was mostly talking though and I felt it was needed. I actually added on about like 200+ words. I didn't realize it was that short. **

**Goodbye for now my fellow.. Death note people :D You're awesome. I mean, come on, you put up with me :P **


	9. Chapter 9: Stolen

**Daily update :o Whoop c: What will B do now? :o I literally just spelt his name as Be. D: I've failed you. Just write my name in the Death Note, why don't chu? Anyways, I'm done being melodramatic. Moving on. I'm sorry, it's like one in the morning as I'm typing this out. I'm slightly overtired. Just a pinch.**

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S, PLOT, AND MY CRAZY BRAIN.

B sat in his usual spot in his bed, empty jar of jam tight in his grip. He had been waiting for the past couple hours for K. Usually she would come over after her classes were over and they would spend time talking until she left back to her room to sleep. The odd time falling asleep in his bead just like the first day they spent together, but for some reason K hadn't shown up yet today. That left B feeling sorta of rejected. It wasn't like K to at least tell him if she wasn't able to because of homework or something. The sun was going down already and B was getting worried.

Where could she be? K wasn't the type of girl to get a DT. Where was she? She hadn't told him anything, at least he didn't think so. Maybe he just didn't hear her last time they had been talking. Yeah that was it. All this thinking was hurting his brain. _Time for a break,_ he decided.

B got up and walked over to his empty desk. He opened the top drawer and got out a new jar of jam, his stash was nearly empty only two more full jars left. He opened it with a loud pop. It always seemed to calm him down. When his dad had yelled at him, how he had failed him as a son. When his mom would come home from work, drunk as hell and ignore him like he wasn't even alive. And now when K was missing, and he was alone.

-OoO-

K had woken up that morning and showed Callah to breakfast. She met up with Matt like usual and introduced him to Callah. They ended up getting along quite well. Callah got all of his video game references, on the other hand K still didn't understand any. She had sat there slightly dazed at the the table as the two new friends rambled on about something K didn't understand.

They had all sat and had a big breakfast. It smelt like heaven in there. Fresh pancakes and waffles were made everyday. Along with muffins and pastries. There was always fresh fruit and tons of types of juice. If you actually thought about it, it was a lot of food for only ten students. With some gone.

After a delicious breakfast K had showed Callah around all the classrooms before class actually started. They had math first, like always. And K ended up getting in trouble for the homework she didn't do yesterday. She had to go back after all her classes for a DT. _Great. Just great. _

Next was science which K enjoyed. She found it easy and the teacher had already started giving her more challenging work, which was a couple grades ahead. Some even touching on university level sciences. Right now they were working on analyzing data, evidence left at a crime and such. The art of a detective, forensic scientist. Just like L.

The rest of the day they had English class and gym. _Yay, grammar and an hour and a half of running suicides._ K thought. _And a DT on top of it all. Gah._ She continued onto class. Callah had ended up sitting beside her in everything. This made sitting through class slightly better. Although everything was either boring and too easy, or too hard and frustrating.

After class K was heading back to math class when Callah caught up with her. Matt followed. "Hey. We're going to hang out in Matt's room and play some Mario Cart. Wanna come?" she asked.

K was almost puzzled at the idea. She hadn't hung out with people her age in forever. She smiled at the idea. There was nowhere she had to be after so she had no reason not to go. "Sure. I'd love too. But first I have a DT to deal with. I'll come over later."

"Awesome. We'll be waiting." Matt replied and turned heading towards his room, Callah following him. K continued on towards class, excited for what waited for her after.

-OoO-

Callah followed Matt back to his room. It was a simple room, the walls were white and black. There was a desk in one corner, it looked neglected. It held a bunk bed, but instead of a second bed on the bottom there was a couch and a large widescreen tv attached to the wall in front of it. She gasped. "Why don't I get one of these in my room?" She asked, wide eyed.

Matt laughed. "Roger gave it to me awhile ago. I had been constantly bothering him about it, so I guess one day he got tired and gave it to me."

"I wish. You'll have to teach me your ways, oh great one." Callah joked. "Now are we gonna play Mario Cart or not?" She took the steering wheel Matt handed her. She popped a Wii remote into the slot, Matt doing the same.

He went to put the disk in. "Hey, I don't know if this is the type of thing you're into, but I have to say, I don't put the safety strap on when I play." Callah stated, receiving a laugh from Matt.

"Yes, that's what I always look for in girls. Other than video games. That's a must." He shot back. "Alright let's do this."

They each took a second to choose their character and vehicle. Matt was Mario, as always and Callah chose Baby Peach. Matt pressed start and the race was on.

-OoO-

"Take that Yoshi!" K heard as she approached Matt's room. She opened the door and walked it. Callah and Matt were sprawled out on the floor each with a steering wheel in their hand. A quick glance at the screen showed Matt in first, no surprise there and Callah not far behind him in third. Neither of them looked up, or even noticed that she had just walked in. _Maybe I won't interrupt them._ K stepped back into the hall. She closed the door silently and walked back to her room.

She had been sitting in her bed reading for a couple minutes before she heard a knock at the door. _I wonder who it is at this hour._ It wasn't that late just after dinner time, but it was already getting dark outside. Maybe Callah she thought.

"Come in." She called out. The door opened and B marched in. He came and stood in front of her, a strange look in his red eyes.

"Where were you today?" He demanded. "I've been waiting for the past couple hours for you."

"Oh. Sorry. I was invited to go hang out with Callah and Matt. After my DT that is. The work took forever to finish so by the time I was done it was already after dinner. I went to go to see Matt and Callah but they were busy so I came back." K explained quickly fearing B would explode. He appeared pretty mad.

"Callah. Of course, I should have know. You spend almost every waking hour with her now! I never get to see you anymore." He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for exaggeration.

"Chill B. She's new, alright? I'm just being a good person and showing her around." B huffed at that. "And if I didn't know any better I would say you're jealous of me spending all my time with C."

B's face turned red. He tried to hide it but K still saw. "No. I'm not." He stomped out of her room and slammed the door behind him.

-OoO-

Jealous. Is that what this feeling was? This feeling that wouldn't seem to leave him. This feeling wasn't something foreign to B, he realized. He had been jealous of A before. How A always got the best marks, got to see L, got all these special privileges that B didn't get. B hadn't felt jealous for along time now. He hadn't felt much for the past while. He had been numb, until K.

This feeling that only came to him when he saw K with someone else than himself. No. Defiantly not. He couldn't be jealous. Not B. He was not jealous, B convinced himself of it.

**Now we're starting to go somewhere with this. Reviews? :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Present

**Another day where I update twice. You guys are in luck. Unfortunately this won't last long, but enjoy it while you can. **

**Chapter 10 already! I have the first 13 typed out so that's why in updating so fast. I was originally gonna write the whole thing before even posting it, but I have writers block so I figured I'd go back through the story so when I got back to chapter 14 I'd have something to write. I already have everything planned out but there is a couple rough chapters (fillers, basically) before I get back into where I know what I'm doing. **

**Also I'm stuck on the current chapter of my other multi-chap story, so that one may be awhile before I get updated also. Sorry for the wait. **

**Ok now after this long authors note, lets continue on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I own nothing but K, Callah and my crew of OCs.

K looked around the class. Was it the end of the world? It was crazy, B was actually in class. Like since when did that happen? _Well I guess he is ranked third so he's gotta be here to learn whatever he need to stay there,_ she thought to herself. Still the sight was odd. They didn't exchange as much as a glance as class went on.

The bell rang. K walked over to go see B, Callah came with her. "Hey, look who showed up. You actually come to class?" K teased. B glared at her. Well not K but at Callah.

"Yeah, in fact I do come to class. I didn't get third by sitting around." The raven haired boy remarked. He gave Callah another nasty look before walking away. K wondered what was wrong. He didn't seem like himself, something was defiantly off.

_What was that?_ K wondered. _B seemed pretty mad. What did a do?_ It had been nearly two months since Callah had arrived. Just over three months since K came here herself. They had grown much closer and were already really good friends. They hung out almost everyday, sometimes Matt would tag along to.

C and Matt seemed to get along well. Nothing had happened yet, though. _It's good for Matt to have someone else._ When she had first met him he seemed pretty lonely with his friend Mello missing. It seemed for the moment Callah had replaced Mello. She was good with video games so that was a good sign, for Matt at least. Actually Callah was pretty good with computers in general.

They had spent a lot of time together and one time Roger even let them have a sleepover in Callah's room. At that point K almost felt normal for her age. They talked about everything that night. Their past. What they had wanted to be when they grew up. Their favorite bands, color, animal.

K remembered one time when Callah had asked of B had done anything to hurt her yet. K was confused by the question and didn't know how to answer. B had never even tried to do anything to hurt her. She didn't think he ever would, he was too nice and that's exactly what K told her. Callah seemed to think otherwise.

One thing that hadn't come up in the time they spent together was their real names. She found herself relieved. K figured she wouldn't tell Callah anyways. She wasn't supposed to tell others, even though she had already told B. He was different, somehow. It had just seemed alright.

"What's up with him?" Callah stared as B stalked off, red eyes blazing. She turned back to K with a questioning look in her eye.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. He does seem a lot off doesn't he?" K replied, still confused as to what was up with B.

"He's always seemed a lot off to me. You sure he hasn't done anything to you? You know you can tell me anything." Callah looked a K, brown eyes meeting green.

"Callah, for the last time B has never once done anything to hurt me. Give it a rest! I'm fine." K figured she better go after B and see what was bothering him. He wasn't acting normal and she wanted to see what was wrong and help him if she could. She took off after him, telling C she'd catch up with her after lunch.

-OoO-

B walked back to his room. Why did Callah always have to be there now? What was so great about her? K was always with her. She never came to see him anymore. K didn't need another friend. She had him, but like everyone else apparently B wasn't good enough. Sure enough that time had come that B knew K would leave him for someone better, it didn't hurt any less though.

He didn't understand why Callah was special. The second she came B had been replaced. All of a sudden K stopped coming to his room after class. He had missed her. She was one person that didn't seem to realize that he was a bad person. K understood him, listened to him and laughed with him. Not at him, that was a big difference.

At least she tried too, understand him that is. She would listen to him tell stories all afternoon, nodding and agreeing in some cases. K was a great listener. B also enjoyed hearing her stories. They were all interesting and he really liked hearing her voice.

Something was different about her. He found that out the first day when she fell asleep in his bed. No, even before that. When she had sat with him and talked about nothing in particular. _Nobody, _other than A, had ever done that before. From that moment on B knew that K was different, K was good.

B still felt weird thinking about it, but she was pretty. Wasn't she? He liked the way he hair shone in sunlight. Almost as if it were on fire, burning and eating up everything in its path. He liked the way her eyes shone when she talked about things she loved. He liked that she accepted him. She got along well with everyone. That had to take some talent, that B didn't have.

It was then that B realized that he was jealous. Jealous that K got along so well with others. Jealous that K had chosen Callah not him. Jealous that Callah got to spent so much time with K. He was jealous that he wasn't the only one K was kind too. She could have been his, but Callah had to come along a steal her. He wouldn't forgive her for that. He would get K back, no matter what it took.

-OoO-

K ran up after B. "What's your problem lately? You're acting really rude." She tried to keep up with him as he just kept walking. "You're not acting like yourself."

B stopped but didn't turn to face her. "You don't get it? Do you K?" He paused and sighed. "This is myself. I'm usually like this. Alright?"

K stopped in her tracks. "No. This isn't you B. You're kind, nice and caring." She argued.

"You seriously don't get it." B paused taking a deep breath. "I'm only like that around you. Alright? You're different. Don't ask why. I don't have an answer to that. You're someone I can actually stand being around." K stayed silent. B continued. "Callah especially, I can't stand her! She stole you from me. Since she's been around I never get to see you anymore. I've been replaced with her. I'm not your friend anymore. I'm just a plan B, a backup friend!"

There it was that horrible name again. Backup. At least he was living up to it. If only he could get up, leave and move on from that name. He could restart somewhere. He wouldn't just be someones backup plan.

"Oh." K breathed out. Clearly shocked and not knowing what you say.

"I started coming class to see you again because I never would get to see you otherwise. But this way I get to see you even if you're always with Callah now. And I'm being myself. This is who I am K. I'm mean, rude and don't actually like people. And you shouldn't like me like this. You should probably go now. Just like everyone else." B finished.

He wanted her to leave, no he _needed_ her to leave. He couldn't get caught up and swept away in all this. He wasn't supposed to care about others. He had himself. He had had A. But no longer, it was just himself again. This was the part where K was to say he was right. That he was a truly horrible person and walk away. Give up on him, just live everybody else.

But of course being K that wasn't the case. He waited to hear footsteps fading away behind him. But her didn't. He turned slowly to see K still standing there. In the same spot. She hadn't moved at all.

"Beyond." She said softly. Clearly using his name hoping he would get the point. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that's how it made you feel, but that doesn't change anything. I still like you." And with that K turned and walked away. The boy stood there to stunned to move. He knew she was serious, he could tell in the way she spoke. She had used his name, his real name.

**So how was that? How do you like Callah so far? Im not even sure if I like her, she just sorta happened. That's probably a bad sign xD But whatever. It is what it is. Review, pretty please :3 **


	11. Chapter 11: News

**Sorry this took so long :I Homework, Drama practice and bunch of other shit got in the way. Plus I really didn't like how this chapter ended and thought it was too soon so I had to rewrite a part of it. Not just edit. **

**I have to warn you now these next couple chapters aren't...well my favourite. It was just sorta writing itself and that's what happened. Oops. Um so yeah just a... warning xD**

**Disclaimer**: I donut own Death Note :]

"I'll meet up with out guys later! I have to run back to my room." K shouted across the room to Callah. Callah had asked if she wanted to hang out with her and Matt. K had forgotten an assignment in her room though so she had to go back and grab it first. She headed around the corner to her room. After the three months of staying here K had come to know the place like the back of her hand. She could easily travel anywhere with her eyes closed. Unless the place suddenly turned into Hogwarts and the stairs started moving that is, but there was a very slim chance that was the case.

She had gotten used to the schedule as well. Breakfast at 7. You could do whatever until classes at 9. Lunch at noon. Then classes finished at 2 and you had the rest of the day for whatever you wanted. Which K often spent her time with Callah and now most the time Matt tagged along too. Dinner was served at 6, lights out at 10.

She stopped at her door and reached for her key to unlock it. She found it without trouble and let herself in. K walked in looking around for the missing paper. Where had she put it again? K found it sitting on her desk. She picked it up. K turned when she heard a noise at the door. B stood in the doorway, he looked on edge. Without asking he walked right in. "Fancy meeting you here. Where's Callah?" He snapped at her.

K looked at him, confused. "Oh, I was just about to go see her. I just had to grab a paper." Wrong thing to say. That was the last straw. He marched up and pinned her against the wall, his grip on her arms firm and tight. "W-What?" She asked B slightly scared.

"I've said this before but I guess you didn't get it. Callah stole you from me. I never get to see you anymore. I'm taking you back." B said, anger in his voice. He turned K's face so he was looking right at him. She stared at him, shocked. Then as if he realized what he had done his expression softened, but not his grip.

"I will take you back K." B whispered in her ear. He leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder and let go of her. Neither of them moved. K stood there his head on her shoulder. She didn't know what to say.

"Um. I should probably bring this back to the teacher. It's what I came to get." K said waving the hand with the paper in it. B stepped back and walked out the door without a word. _Maybe I should spend some more time with him, _K thought.

_..."He's always seemed a lot off to me. You sure he hasn't done anything to you? You know you can tell me anything." Callah looked at K, brown eyes meeting green._

_"Callah, for the last time B has never once done anything to hurt me. Give it a rest! I'm fine."..._

K was convinced B would never do anything to hurt her. Use force, abuse her or anything like that, her angry red wrists seemed to disagree with her mind. She walked towards the classroom, almost like a zombie. She planned to go back and visit B after. Callah could wait for now and it wasn't like she was out alone. She had Matt with her. K arrived at the class. The teacher was there so she left her paper on his desk and headed back to B's room. They needed to talk.

-OoO-

B turned as he heard a knock at the door. He got up to open it. Maybe Roger wanted something. He opened the door. "What do you-" He stopped. It was K. After earlier she had come back? B though he would have for sure scared her off. Or maybe she wanted to make it easier for him to get her back. "Oh...Um.. Hi." His voice sounded distant, not his.

"Hey. How's it going?" K just walked in. Like nothing was wrong. Like nothing had happened. B was still confused why she was here. Why wasn't she mad, or scared, or both?

"Um...Good I suppose." He replied. No, he wasn't good. He was a terrible, selfish person who only thought of himself. "I'm sorry about..." he hesitated. "...earlier. I never meant to do that. Just seeing you have such a good time with someone else..." He trailed off, apologies weren't so easy.

"It's ok." K made her way over to his desk. She opened top drawer and grabbed an unopened jar of jam. She handed it to B.

B took the jam after some hesitation. "No it's not ok. I'm sorry K. I really am."

"I know that. I can tell that you mean it. Now I came here to spend time with you. Let's not fight." K walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Hey! That's my spot!" B yelled, but not because he was mad, more just teasing. He walked over to stand in front of K. B gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Please can I have it back?"

K smiled, but didn't move. "What do I get from it?" she asked. "I'm really comfy and all." She looked up at B and smiled even bigger if that were possible. She wasn't getting up without a fair fight.

B froze up for a second. "I'll give you your own strawberry jam." The raven haired boy offered. He hoped it would work. He really wanted his spot back and wanted to sacrifice as little jam as possible.

"Tempting... Fine." K laughed. She got up and grabbed her own jar before returning to B's side. "Is that all better? I even warmed it up for you." Teased K.

"Oh, it's wonderful." B smiled. It had been awhile since he bad talked to K like this. Even since Callah came. He looked over at K eating her jam. "Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

"Hmm?" K had her fingers in her mouth, eating off some of the jam. She blinked. "Oh. Um...yeah. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"Come here then." B said. K shuffled closer and leaned in. "Closer." She leaned over so her ear was almost touching B's lips, she could feel the ghost of his breath sending shivers up her spine. Then all of a sudden B sucked in a breath, freezing, than without skipping another second he whispered, "I like jam." And sat back.

B didn't know what had gotten into his head. Why had he done that? He had just been about to tell her something that he was even scared to admit himself. Then he was so close he had wanted to- nope he didn't even wanna think about it. Then all of a sudden B clued back in and had panicked telling K "I like jam". Oh yes, so smooth.

K looked at his with this goofy grin on her face. She rolled her eyes at B, "Of course I knew that silly. Why would you keep like 3 jars on you at all times?"

"Wel-" The door burst open, cutting B off, showing a pale Callah standing with Matt behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but K Roger needs you in his office now. Something about your mom." Callah rushed out, jumbling a few of the words together.

**Just because I feel like being mean, here's a cliffhanger! Have fun :] Updates will be coming a bit slower now. Starting with this chapter I'm rewriting the last couple I have pre-written out already. Then I still have about 10 or so to type. So have fun. Review please and thank you :) I'll update faster, plus they just make my day c:**


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions

**Aha now, continuing on from that cliffhanger... Sorry I didn't get this up earlier. Procrastination, oops. Homework, drama practice and band have all held me back. Excuses, I know, but nonetheless here it is.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note.

K hoped up and followed Callah and Matt out of the room. She was sure B was there too, but her brain didn't register it. Yes, he must be. She could hear three different footsteps behind her. Callah's light, quick ones as if she had to jog to keep in pace with the others. Matt's rhythmic, even ones which were heard on every second beat and then there were B's silent as ever, but still traceable. K stopped when she got the main office. Nobody said a word and K didn't make a move. Finally it was Callah who broke the silence "Why don't you go in K. We'll wait out here." Callah said gently and motioned to the guys.

K couldn't find her voice so she just nodded and opened the door to Roger's office. She walked in, noticing the poker face Roger held. K took a seat, the same place she had sat on her first day here, but she had a feeling this meeting wouldn't go as well as the first. "You wanted to see me? Something about my mom?" K found her voice breaking the stiff silence.

Roger nodded. "Yes. We recently got a call from the local hospital your mom is being kept at back home." He paused before continuing, allowing what he was saying to sink in. "Her condition isn't getting any better. Since the doctors believe you're too young to make the decision yourself and she doesn't have any close family left they made the decision yesterday. They're taking her off life support."

_The world seemed to stop_.

K didn't even know what to say. How was it the doctors decision? She was old enough! Why hadn't they at least talked to her about it!? K's mind was instantly filled with emotion. Anger, sadness, numb. A million questions, none with clear answers.

Roger continued on, not done and not giving away any emotion. "They are offering to fly you and two people out, for you to say goodbye. They would set up a hotel, food, plane ride, everything. If you want to go."

_The world continued on, as if nothing was wrong._

"O-of course." K couldn't say more than that. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not-. _Hot tears settled on the brim of K's eyes. She quickly dismissed herself from the office, not being able to spend another second in there. She closed the door to find that her friends were still there. K had totally forgotten in the recent news. She brushed past them, not wanting to meet their questioning gazes.

K made it back to her room, slamming the door. The sadness was gone, refuelled with anger. Who's decision was that to make?! Hers. Why didn't she didn't get any say in this? It was her mom! K flopped onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow. She screamed until her throat was beginning to get raw. Mad at the world. Why did that drunk driver have to run the red light? Why did it have to be her parents, driving to the party that night? Why, why, why?

A soft knock at the door snapped K back into her right mind. "One second." She choked out, wiping her puffy eyes and blowing her nose. She attempted to straighten her clothes before stepping over to open the door. "What do you want?" She asked opening the door, in no mood for people.

"Well..." It was B. "You've looked better." He stood there awkwardly in K's doorway clearly not knowing what to say.

"Whatever." K shot him a glance, if looks could kill... "What do you want? I'm not in the mood right now."

"I just wanted to check on you. You looked pretty shaken when you left Roger's office. What happened in there? We tried to listen in, but Callah said it was wrong. Plus we couldn't hear though the door." B walked in not waiting for K's approval and sat on the edge of her bed. K followed behind him, closing the door and sighing.

"It's about my mom, as Callah said. As I told you my father and her were in a car accident and well she ended up in a coma and well..." K took a deep breath before continuing. Saying it out loud just made it so much more real. "The doctors made the decision to pull the plug. They're taking her off life support and she won't live without it." K finished. The anger had long since died out, the sadness had returned as she burst into tears, curling into a tight ball on her bed, wishing the world to go away.

K felt B put his arm around her. She didn't move, drawing warmth from the body so close to hers. K felt safe, she felt as if she was able to just let everything out. Not wanting to, K sat up and brushed her hair back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put you in a situation like that... I- I just couldn't hold it together any longer." B didn't seem to be fazed at all by K's melt down. "I wanted to ask you something... Roger said that the hospital offered to fly me and two friends out, if I wanted to say goodbye. I was, um, wondering if you would come with me. They're paying for everything." She added on quickly, waiting for B's reply.

"Who else would be going? You said you could bring two." B asked not skipping a beat.

"Callah." K said, her voice sounding small. Her eyes were red and puffy.

It was silent for a moment before B replied. He was seriously considering it, knowing he didn't get along well with Callah. "I'll go, but only because you asked. Plus its sorta hard to refuse when you're in a state like this." B motioned to K.

"Thanks." K tried to smile, it barely worked.

-OoO-

The next morning K had been excused from school, she didn't have to go back until after they visited her mom. They were leaving in two days and K still hadn't asked Callah. She figured she had to as she had already told B that's who she was bringing, not that B wouldn't mind if it were someone else, but still K had to stick to the plan. She had asked Callah earlier at breakfast if she would meet her in her room after class. Callah had agreed and that's where K was now, waiting for Callah.

She sat on her bed, book in her hand, waiting for what seemed like forever. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." K called out. The door handle twisted open and Callah walked in.

"Hey, how you doing?" She said softly. K just shrugged in response. "So what did you want to ask? I sure hope its not like you've become so sad you aren't able to move and I have to bathe you. I mean we're friends and all, but thats a bit too far."

K smiled at Callah's attempt to cheer her up. "No, nothing like that. I've been offered to bring two friends with me to... say goodbye to my mom. I've already asked B." Callah huffed. "And I was wondering if you would come too. I know you guys don't get along, but can't you put up with each other for just a weekend, for me?"

Callah sighed, also seeming to take infinity to make her decision, but at last she answered. "I think B and I would be able to control ourselves for a weekend." She smiled at K.

K was excited, sad, grateful and mourning all at the same time. Excited may have been the wrong word, but she was excited to travel on her own with two great friends, even if it was to see her mother on her deathbed. Sad and already mourning for the loss of her mother and grateful that she had friends who were there for her and would put away their differences when needed. K was nervous also, she realized, nervous how this whole thing would turn out. Nervous that B and Callah may not be able to last that long together.

**I'm really sorry it took so long to get this up. And it will be awhile before the next one. I have band camp at the end of this week and my weekend is busy too. But enough with my life... Hope you enjoyed this very late chapter. Its sad I know ;c Reviews would be wonderful c: **


End file.
